Scent of a Weasel
Scent of a Weasel is the thirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the second episode of the Louie Kaboom arc. This marks the first appearance of the Warrior Wheel. Synopsis A fashion show is being held at the Youth Center, and Skull is assigned to protect the top model, but he accidentally makes things worse for her by dumping a bottle of overwhelming fragrance on her. Inspired by this, the Machine Empire create Stenchy, a robotic skunk who makes the Power Rangers smell so bad that they won't be able to stand one another. Plot At the Angel Grove Youth Center the Power Rangers, and Bulk and Skull are setting up for the fashion show. Rockey does not watch where he is going and collides with one of the models forcing the director to call cut. Rocky apologizes and says he his top model to help get the show back on track. Stone contacts Bulk and Skull to tell them to take their positions. In the dressing room Bulk and Skull are helping to get the models ready but are doing a bad job. Skull puts on a skunk suit, but bumps into a bottle of skunk spray dumping the whole bottle on the model they are suppose to protect. Up on the moon Sprocket and his mother Machina are getting into an argument with Louie Kaboom about his resent failure in Bomber in the Summer while spying on the Power Rangers. Louie, Machina, and Sprocket then come up with a plan to destroy the Power Rangers with a monster called Stenchy. Louie then tells the bots and the audience that he has been reprogrammed making Louie's remote worthless in shutting him down. Back at the Power Rangers' Command Center Billy, Tommy, Adam, Zordon, and Alpha 5 are monitoring an object that is approaching earth. Zordon then alerts them to an incoming message from Trey informing them that the Earth is in danger. Up on the moon Rita, Zedd, Finster, Rito, and Goldar are driving around in their RV Base. Zedd is briefly enjoying the quiet drive and is humming a tune. However, Rito causes trouble by telling them that he needs to go to the bathroom and asks "Are We There Yet". Rita is annoyed and yells at him for being a backseat driver by annoying them with that line. She threatens to kick Rito out of the RV and make him walk the rest of the way to their campsite if he doesn't behave at once. Rito is forced to be quiet on the drive by Rita. She then faces Zedd asking him how he will bring Louie Kaboom back under their control without the remote, blaming the mess on Rito and calling him a bonehead. Rito tells her to stop calling him that. When Goldar agrees with Rita's assessment, Zedd is annoyed and yells at the three to be quiet. He then says when he gets Louie Kaboom back, Rita, Goldar and Rito recite his famous line "the world will be mine for the taking". Rito continues to bug everyone by asking "Are We There Yet?" again. Zedd snaps and steps on the brake which stops the RV. He shouts at Rito to be quiet at once and resumes driving. Over at the beach Emily is settling into her new job and Jason is near by commenting on her to Kat and Tanya. Kat and Tanya want Jason to take Emily on a date to the fashion show. Emily comes over and gives them their drinks and talks about Rocky. The date is set and Jason has no choice but to take Emily to the fashion show. Back at the Machine Empire Base Sprocket, Machina, and Louie Kaboom get ready to launch their attack. Back at the fashion show Skull apologizes to the model for dumping skunk spray on her and says he will continue to protect her no matter what. Over at the park Stone and Bulk are having lunch when Stenchy shows up and spays his rancid odor all over the citizens of Angel Grove. Back at the Command Center the Power Rangers are monitoring the object when the alarm goes off. The Viewing Globe shows Stenchy spraying the citizens of Angel Grove with his rancid odor, and Zordon orders them to morph and go fight him. Stenchy attacks them, and sprays the Power Rangers with his skunk spray damaging their battle suits. Back at the Command Center Billy is still monitoring the object when a distress call comes in from Trey; the earth is doomed. The Rangers continue to fight Stenchy but he escapes and heads back to base. Back at the Command Center the Power Rangers return and Billy recognizes that the smell and damage to the Power Rangers' battle suits are effecting their systems. The object enters the atmosphere and lands outside the Command Center. Turns out it is not an asteroid it is the Power Rangers' new megazord Warrior Wheel. The Trey contact them telling them that Pyramidas is under repairs, and won't be ready for a few more days; so until it is deployed Gold Ranger will have to pilot Warrior Wheel. And not too soon Stenchy, and the Cogs attack the beach. It is time for the Power Rangers to return to action. Emily creates a diversion so Jason can attack Stenchy sending him into a table. Two minutes later a missile comes out of the sky; It's Louie Kaboom he's back! Stenchy then tries to use his stink ray on the Power Rangers, but they destroy him and Clank and Orbus arrive a few minutes later to give Stenchy a growth potion. It is time to deploy the megazords. The Power Rangers use their megazords to battle Stenchy and he vaporizes the buildings around them. Warrior Wheel joins the fight and with the combined powers of the Super Megazord and Warrior Wheel; Stenchy is destroyed, and the Power Rangers win the battle. Back at the Machine Empire's base Mechina tells Louie Kaboom that he screwed up again, and allowed Stenchy to be destroyed. Back at the fashion show Stone and Bulk realize the smell is gone and Skull comes in with a giant keg of tomato juice. Its showtime; the Power Rangers take their seats and comment that the smell vanished once Stenchy was destroyed. The Fashion Show goes off without a hitch with Skull saying the final line of the episode. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Lesley Tesh as Emily *Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillippo as Trey of Triforia *Brad Hawkins as Trey (Voice) *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Walter Lang as Louie Kaboom (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice), Finster (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Brad Orchard as Stenchy (voice) *Thomas Garner as Stenchy *??? as Model Errors *Jason refers to Emily while morphed, something she doesn't seem to be phased by. Notes *Debut of the Warrior Wheel. *Skull mentions his use of tomato juice to get rid of the smell came from an episode of The Patridge Family. The episode to which he is referring is "But the Memory Lingers On". *This episode's title is a reference to the 1992 movie, Scent of a Woman. *As the title suggests, skunks used to belong to the weasel family, the Mustelidae. However, they are now placed in their own family, the Mephitidae, along with Asian stink badgers (Animal, by David Burnie and Don E. Wilson {editors-in-chief}, 2011). Song *Fight (Instrumental) *Go Gold Ranger (instrumental) See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode